Couple M- Shots
by golferbabe
Summary: Every Anubis couple you want me to do! From Feddie to Vicera (Victor and Vera) Just send me requests and prompts! First one is Jerina!
1. Jerina Rape

Nina's Pov

Im back at Anubis for my second year! I am with my amazing boyfriend Fabian Rutter once again. Everyone except me went to town today, Trudy shopping with the girls the guys probably eating. Victor went away for the week, thank god. I wasn't in the mood to go out so now Im in my sports bra and booty shorts without any underwear.

"Nina!?"

"What the hell Jerome! I thought you went into town!?"

"uhm.. I didn't want to.

Jerome's Pov

Damn. Nina is fucking hot! Her boobs were popping out of her spots bra and I can see her butt cheeks. I still have those handcuffs from when I pranked Amber...

"Nina come with me"

" What?" She retorted.

"ugh" I dragged her to my room and reached for the handcuffs under my bed.

" What are you doing Jerome?" Nina asked fear and weariness in her voice. I didn't answer instead pushing her on my bed and handcuffing her to my bed post. I took off her shorts, and noticed her pussy was shaved. I Left to go to the kitchen.

Nina's POV

After Jerome took of my shorts I started panicking. I was squirming trying to get out. Moments later he returned with an ice cube. I open my mouth to speak but Jerome gave me a look that made me close it a second after. He placed the ice cube on my clit and it was damn cold! I gasped at the contact and Jerome just smirked. The ice cube started to melt and the water fell into my butt crack or into my butt hole. I moaned at the feeling and closed my eyes. The ice finally melted and Jerome got on top of me

Jerome's POV

I got on top of Nina, my knees on either side of her waist. The look on her face told me she was a virgin. Great. I took my scissors and cut Nina's sports bra off. I traced around her breast and flicked her nipples. She yelped and her nipples hardened. I smirked, this will be fun. I placed my tongue on the edge of her nipple and traced it. I felt her shiver so I bit down on her full hardened bud.

"Ah! Jerome get off me! Now!" Nina yelled.

" You're so sexy Nina"

"Fuck you!" She screamed. Ugh. I gagged her with one of my handkerchiefs.

" I will take this off if you don't say anything, unless I tell you. Okay?" I said. She nodded and I took it off. I went back to nipping and sucking her nipples. I soon got bored and I decided to kiss her. I roughly placed my lips onto hers and licked her lip. When she didn't give me the entrance, I bit her lip. When she gasped, I shoved my tongue down her throat. I explored her mouth and sucked her tongue before breaking the kiss. I took of my shirt and boxers, leaving me in my boxers. I had a boner so my dick was huge. It started hurting and pulsing so I pushed my hip into Nina's. She gasped when my dick hit her clit. I got off and sat on my knees by the foot of the bed. I spread her legs wide and put my face in between her thighs. I stuck my tongue out and moved my head up and down faster and faster. She moaned loudly and her pussy clenched up. I stopped eating her out, I didn't want to make her orgasm just yet. I wanted a blow job, I could orgasm, not her. I walked over and took off my boxers. She stared at my 10 inch cock. I smirked again and said,

"Open your mouth wide. Bitch" she nodded and I put my dick in her mouth. I took off her handcuffs knowing she wouldn't run. She wrapped her hands around my dick and moved her head up and down, swallowing more of my dick each time. She got halfway and I grabbed her hair and pulled her hair. She went faster and I started shaking, I orgasmed and Nina pulled away. She swallowed my cum and I went to my draw to grab a condom.

"Up" I commanded.

Nina's POV

Jerome put on a condom and pushed me against the wall. Ow! I couldn't talk, I was afraid to. He bit on my collar bone and I felt his penis harden again. I'm scared. I am dating Fabian! I fucking love Fabian. This is horrible! I'm also a virgin what if it hurts! He pushes into me and says I can scream. I let out a scream and he started thrusting back and forth.

" Scream my name!" He commanded

"J-jerome! Aah! I was moaning his name. He thrust into me deeper and harder and faster. My knees buckled

"Jerome! J- Jerome! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed! He nodded and I let out my semen. I was squirting. Jerome pushed me his bed and licked the rest of my vagina.

" We should do this more often." He said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

I just got raped by my boyfriend's best friend.


	2. Eddie's Hot When He's Bossy

**This will all be in Patricia's POV. I felt I needed to update so I am writing this. **

* * *

Eddie pushed me up against the wall of my room, grinned, and ripped my shirt off. Wait minute, let's start from... This afternoon

* * *

"Trudy, I'm fine, I feel fine now!" I complained.

"I will not let you in town, you only 'feel' better today. I asked Eddie to take care of you sweetie. I'm sorry, it's the rules" She replied.

"Ok, ok! Fine. Go have fun." I rolled my eyes and went back to my room while the others left to town. God how that sucked. Sitting there while everyone else (besides Eddie) had fun. Ugh.

Eddie came in with a bowl of soup. No, I did not want the soup.

"Eddie, no. I don't need it." I said

"Come on Yacker, here" he said and put the soup on my lap.

"No."

"Yesss"

"Noo."

"Yesssaa"

"No!"

"Just take the damn soup Patricia!" He ordered.

"I love it when you get all.. In charge and demanding like that." What? So I think it's kinda hot sometimes. Shut up.

"Really." He said with an unknown look in his eye.

"Yes." I said. Then he cupped my face, and kissed me, hard. He brought me off my bed.

* * *

Eddie pushed me against the wall of my bedroom, grinned, and ripped my shirt off. He trailed kiss down my neck and left a hickey. Thanks, Eddie. Ugh. I tugged at his shirt and he took it off. He lifted my a threw me in the bed, leaving me a few seconds to breath while he tugged of his pants. He climbed on top of me and looked at my breast, so I took my bra off. He bent down and started nipping, pawing and tugging at my breasts and nipples. Once they got hard he bit down on them, making me moan and squirm.

"Panties." He said firmly and I tugged them off. He pulled off his boxers so we were both fully naked. He slid his middle finger over my clit and then shoved his finger inside the opening. I yelped and moved around, but he only just put three fingers inside. He didn't do two, just one then three. It hurt immensely (I am a virgin) . He pumped hard and fast, causing me scream. He gave me a smirk as my walls tightened around his fingers.

"Not yet." It was then I noticed his giant boner. Sure, I was scared, but I nodded anyway. I closed my eyes and raised my back, grabbing onto Eddie's back while he pumped in and out. Harder. Deeper. Harder. Deeper. Harder. He was all the way in and grabber onto him tighter while he went faster.

"Eddieee. uh! Eddie!" I moaned and screamed. Eddie and I came at the same time. He still had some erection and I caught a gleam in his eye. He rolled over so I was on top.

"Wrong way, Patricia" He said in a deep voice. I knew what he was saying and flipped over so my pussy was on his face. His tongue shot out and started licking me. I licked his shaft and got him a little more hard. I started twirling my tongue around the head. My legs tingled because of the feelings of my pussy. Eddie was licking up and down, occasionally flicking his tongue inside me. I dipped my head down, swallowing his shaft. It must've been at least 9 inches. I bobbed up and down, trying to swallow it all. Eddie's hands came up and started to rub and squeeze my ass. I bobbed faster and his head shook harder. I couldn't handle it anymore and came again. Eddie shot inside my mouth and I swallow it. I turned around and kissed the cum off his face. I gave him a passionate kiss, letting him taste me. He rolled over again and we got under the covers.

All in all, I'm glad Trudy kept me at Anubis.


	3. Fabina's Date

**AN: Pretend Nina never left and Fabina never ever broke up. Ever.**

Nina's POV

Fabian and I have been going strong for almost a year now. And Its great. But theres only one problem. We never had sex and I'm no virgin. But, I get to pick the date tonight so I dressed in a red lacy bra with a matching thong. Over that, I put on a tight dress that goes a little shorter than mid- thigh and shows a lot of my cleavage. I shrugged on a coat so my house mates don't ask questions and texted Fabian to dress casually. He texted back a few minutes later saying he's ready. I grabbed a blindfold and went downstairs.

Lucky me! His back is turned so I slipped on the blindfold.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Shh, Its just Nina" He calmed down and I lead him to the abandoned warehouse. I sat him on a chair I placed in the middle of the room. There were about like 7 candles in the room so we could see.

"Where are we? What are we doing?" Fabes questioned as I threw my coat to the ground. I only smiled in response and sat his lap, our stomaches touching. He looked nervous, even if I couldn't see his eyes. I took his hands and placed them on my hips. I wrapped mine around his neck and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip, and I parted them. His tongue lightly roamed my mouth. I reach my hands up and untied his blindfold. He broke the kiss to eye me.

"I'm ready." I muttered. He nodded, I continued. "And try not to be so... Gentle." He shrugged and lowered his hands to grab my ass. I moaned. He unzipped my dress and I slid it off. He grabbed my ass again, this time it was harder. I moaned a little louder. He smirk at me, and I could tell he was liking my lace undergarments. He kissed me while holding my waist. He started kissing my jawline and went down, kissing my neck. I moaned at his soft lips and pressed our bodies closer.

I could feel his hard on through his jeans. I took them of along with his shirt. He was left with just boxers and I sat back down on him. His dick felt harder this time and I moaned loudly when I felt it on my ass. I started moving my butt, giving him a lap dance. He threw his head back and moaned. I knew his dick was throbbing. He whipped of my bra, and suddenly started pulling at my breasts. He leaned his head down and bit on my pulsing buds. He was licking and sucking and biting my nipples. I screamed out delight. I quickly moved off of him and knelt to my knees. I pulled off his boxers and started to caress his dick. I pumped my hand, then placed my mouth at his head.

I swirled my tongue and bobbed my head down for at least three inches of his ten. He groaned and grabbed my hair. He pushed my head so I got deeper. I gagged. I had nine inches in my mouth. Fabian kept pushing and pulling my head. He finally thrust his hips and cummed in my mouth. I swallowed it all and started panting. I guess the sight of me with semen on my breasts turned him in. His dick hardened again.

He stood up and blew out some candles. He pushed me gently so I was flat on the floor. He started murmuring in my ear. My thong became soaked. Fabian ripped the off and thrust a finger in my pussy. He was pumping hard, then shoved three fingers in. Ive only ever had sex once before so I was still tight. He pulled out quickly. And I relaxed. I screamed and moaned and screamed some more. Fabian trust into me all the way. He was pounding my pussy. I was prepared and took the pill already, Thank God. I screamed as hit my g spot. He gave me another thrust as he came inside my. I was panting and he licked my vagina clean. I pushed my pussy closer to his face. We fucked the rest of the night. So, that was basically, the best night, or date, ever.


	4. Jamber's Slave

Jerome's POV

"Let's play a game." I said, walking up to Amber.

"Why do I feel like it's not hide-n-seek?" She asked, wearily.

I smirked and said," 'Cause it isn't."

She said an groaned, "What is it?"

"A little game of strip poker."

"HELL NO!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, no one will see us anyway. Look, if I win, you will be my slave for a month. If you win, I won't prank you for a month. First one naked, loses."

"... um, fine."

"Cool." I brought her to my room, where I set up the game. No one knows this, but I'm the best at poker. I've played at bars and club. and no ones won me. I purposely lost and took off my shirt, causing Amber to smirk. Next, Amber lost, taking off her bra under her shirt. Her nipples immediately perked up, and Lil (Well, not so little) Jerome got a bit more excited. Amber lost again, and pulled off her thong, her skirt still on. I lost twice in row, taking off my socks. Then again, and took off my pants. I got into the game, and Amber had to take off her shirt and skirt. She had no shoes or sock on, which was an advantage to me. I won, and pushed the cards of the bed. I smirked, and climbed on Amber, so she was laying on her back.

"Get off!"

"Sorry, Ambs, I won." At that statement, something must've clicked in her head, because her eyes widened.

"You... you meant a _sex slave_!"

"Yep, and you agreed, and lost."

"Jerome! Get. the hell. Off!"

"First, call me Sir or Master for the next month. Second, I do what _I_ want, you have no control."

"Yes...Sir." I grinned while she sank back in defeat. I kissed a trail from her neck, down to her core. At that moment, I felt a knee hit my stomach.

"Amber, don't do that again." I demanded, and placed another kiss to her clit. Yet, I felt the knee again. I yanked her up, and flipping over, raised my hand and brought it back down on her ass. She screamed, I did it four more times, harder and harder, until she started crying. I flipped her back over, leaned into her face and said,

"Do that again, or that will be the easiest punishment you get."

"Yes Jer- SIR!" She said. I bent down again, and plunged my finger in her pussy. She groaned. I thrusted it in and out, and added a second finger. Amber yelped and writhed. I curled my fingers up, hooking onto the inside of her cunt. I shoved my fingers in her mouth, making her taste her juices.

I got up, heading to my dresser, where I took out a butt plug and a vibrator. I might've been planning this. I pulled her up and told her to get on her hands and knees, which she did willingly. I stuck the pink butt plug into her ass hole. She screamed, and I ignored her while turning the vibrator to a medium setting. I plunged it into her pussy and she moaned. Every 3 minutes, I turned it up a notch until it was all the way up. She started screaming and moaning and cumming three notches before it was all the way up.

"Ohhh, oh, fuck, yes Sir, turn it up! Ohhh!" I took off my boxers after her sixth orgasm. I shoved her down face-first on the bed, and rubbed my erection in her butt crack. The vibrator was on the first notch, and she was moaning rapidly.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked.

"Yes, oh, I a-am Sir." She replied. I ripped the butt plug and vibrator out and licked her cum off them. As the head of my erection touched her pussy, I plunged in. I was thrusting, and she was screaming. With each thrust, I hit her g-spot harder.

"Ah! OH! Yes, Sir, yes! FUCK!" She screamed as she had her seventh orgasm. I dug into her and squirted my seed into her cunt.

This is going to be a fun month.


	5. Neddie's Shower

**Two updates in one day, what's happening?!**

* * *

Nina's POV

I had my earbuds in while I walked to the bathroom. My eyes were closed as I stepped in the bathroom. I opened my eyes to see Eddie ,in the shower, stroking his dick. I yelped, Eddie heard my and opened his eyes. I was staring wide eyed at him. I was completely naked because I ran out to get a towel and music. I guess that's when he came in here. Eddie stepped out and pulled my in the shower with him.

"Why are you in here?" He sneered.

"I came here to take a shower! Why are _you _in here!" I shouted. Oh, did I mention these walls were practically sound-proof when the water is running.

"The water is broken downstairs." His hands were still on my waist as he looked down. I noticed he was staring at my breast, so I pressed up against him. Oddly, this is turning me on a lot. He backed me up against the shower wall, farthest away from the water. He grabbed my nipples with his index finger and thumb, and rolled them. My buds rose up, getting harder. I moaned with pleasure as he bent down and bit one. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his wet hair.

"Oh yes." I moaned as he continued to bite my buds. I took one of my hands, and ran them down his body. Once I reached his cock, I curled my fingers around it and started pumping it.

"Fuck Nina!" He yelled as he came. He started rubbing my breast. I felt my clit harden in want. I saw Eddie smirk as he ran his middle finger down my clit and into my hole. I moaned and started to hump his fingers. My head rolled back onto the wall as a pushed onto his finger. He turned ourselves around so he was against the wall. The water fell into my butt crack and traveled into my pussy. All of the sudden, I was raised into the air and felt something big penetrate my vagina. My legs wrapped around Eddie's waist as I moved back and forth, riding his dick. My walls tightened, as I screamed. I cummed all over his cock. He let me down, and I instantly dropped to my weak knees. I looked up and saw his penis was still erect. I weakly grabbed it and placed my mouth on it. I kissed up his shaft, then started to lick it.

"Yes.. keep going Nina." Eddie groaned. I licked his head. I started to bob my head up and down as he gripped my hair. I felt him thrust into my mouth shooting his load into it. He picked me up and kissed and hugged me. Eddie held me up as we rinsed off.

I don't know how that started, all I know was it was amazing.


	6. Pason's Detention

Jason Winkler's POV

"Miss Williamson, you're late again. Fourth time in a row, actually. After school detention." I sighed, today she missed over half the class.

Patricia rolled her eyes and walked to the back to sit with Joy. Of course, like always, she was wearing a tight black skirt. A tight _sexy_ black skirt.

* * *

At 3:16, Patricia walked in the detention room. Giving me a quizzical glance she asked,

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, the went out last night and got the flu."

In response, she rolled her eyes and took out her homework. While she worked on an essay, I cleaned my desk. Ungraded papers in one drawer, graded papers to give back, in another.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I shut my laptop and placed it in the top drawer and locked it. Glancing over at Patricia, I noticed she was no longer wearing tights. Her creamy white legs were exposed and her hand was rested on the inside of her upper thigh. I felt my pants tighten, and noticed my bulging erection showing. I quietly walked behind Patricia. Moving her hair out of the way, I started to kiss her neck. She immediately jumped out of her seat.

" What in fucking hell, Jason?" She yelled. I calmly walked over to her, put my hands on her hips, and placed my lips on hers. She tried to push me away but my grip was to tight. I ran my tongue along her lip, and squeezed her ass. She gasped as I plunged my tongue in her mouth. I ran my tongue along her teeth and the inside of her mouth. I ripped her shirt off and unhooked her bra, wanting more. I glanced at her, with her eyes closed in pleasure as I took a breast in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her nipple. She moaned as I switched back and forth. Her hands tugged on my hair; gripping it as I bit down on her hard left nipple. I did the same to the other as my hand trailed down her stomach. I reached her skirt and took my hand off.

I lead her to my empty desk and laid her down, spreading her legs. I rubbed her clit through the silk thong. There was a pool of wetness on the front.

"Oh... oh, yeah Ja-jason... god that fe-feels so good, uhh!" She moaned as I rubbed harder, putting more pressure on her hard clit. I slid her down so her legs were hanging of the desk. I removed my pants and pushed her skirt up. I placed my covered erection at her entrance. She wrapped her legs loosely around me as started to hump her. I slammed my dick against her, back, then hit her clit again.

"OH MY GO-OD!" She screamed as she creamed inside of her panties. I took them off. I placed my tongue on her clit and licked up her juices. I flicked her clit every so often, causing her to moan and scream.

"Ja-jason, _please_!" She moaned.

"Please? Please what?" I asked as a smirk started to form.

"F-fuck meee!" She moaned.

"Okay." I stuffed her wet panties into my mouth, and took off my boxers and other clothes. I placed my cock at her entrance and looked at her pleading eyes. I thrust into her tight pussy. She screamed as I slammed into her, pounding her with every ounce of my energy. I heard skin on skin slapping noises as I went all the way inside of her.

"GOD! Yess, oh yes! Uh, gah, yeah, fuck me!" She moaned as she cummed onto my dick. With one final thrust, I cummed inside her.

I should put her in detention alone more often.


End file.
